Chet
by YashamonMaster
Summary: It's Tai and Sora's first date. Tai has everything planned, nothing can go wrong...or can it? COMPLETED!


There's something about Sora  
  
A Taiora Story  
  
1.1 By YashamonMaster  
  
Y.M.: This story has nothing to do with 'There's something about Mary', it just sounded like a good idea for a title.  
  
Tai: --walks in with Sora--So what's the plot this time?  
  
Y.M.: Sora has a secret admirer, but she's going on a date with you, Tai. And he's jealous, and he wants to kill you, or at least get Sora.  
  
Sora: --in southern accent-- All this over lil' ol' me.  
  
Y.M.: Yep.  
  
Tai: Sounds good. How old are we?  
  
Y.M.: You, Sora, Chet and Matt are 17, Mimi's 16, and Kari's 14. Sora, you want to do the disclaimer?  
  
Sora: Sure. YashamonMaster does not own digimon or any of its characters. Thank you.  
  
Tai: Do either of us--points to himself and Sora--get hurt?  
  
Y.M.: No, not much, and Sora doesn't get hurt at all.  
  
Sora: Thanks--giggles--  
  
Y.M. and Tai: --melt--  
  
Sora: --giggles again--  
  
Tai: --melt--  
  
Y.M.: --sigh--Now to the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Invitation  
  
Today's the day. I'm going to ask Sora out. I said to myself, but apparently I thought out loud.  
  
"You're going to what now?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Oh dammit, did I think out loud."  
  
"If you were thinking that you're going to ask out Sora today."  
  
"Shit!" I felt my ears turn red. "Do you think anyone else heard?"  
  
"Nah, don't think so, Tai."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh, there she is, now's the perfect time to ask her."  
  
"WHAT!?! With all these people around!!" I could feel all the people looking at me. But I was going to ask her out, tonight.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sora, do you now that cute brown haired guy who was yelling in the stands?" Asked Jennifer, one of my teammates.  
  
"Yeah, why Jennifer?"  
  
"Oh, he's just coming this way," Holly said.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Calm down girl. Who is he?" Holly asked.  
  
"He's Tai Kamiya, one of my best friends."  
  
"The Tai Kamiya!? Girl, he's one of the best soccer players in the city! And he's pretty cute," Anne said  
  
Are they talking about the same Tai I know? Tai Kamiya? The same brown haired, goofy smiling, goggle wearing Tai who saved my ass several times in the Digiworld? I never thought he was cute, yet these girls appear to think he's god's gift to women!  
  
"Sora, Sora, earth to Sora." I snapped out of my thoughts to have Holly waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Huh? Yeah? What Holly?"  
  
"He's almost here, you sure that he's Tai Kamiya?"  
  
"Last time I checked."  
  
"And you know him."  
  
"Yeeeaah."  
  
"Cool! Can you introduce me?" She looked at me with her big, green eyes and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"Girl, calm down."  
  
"Sorry Sor.  
  
"S'all right Hol."  
  
"Hey Sora!"  
  
"Oh, hey Tai. There are some girls here who want to meet you."  
  
"Okay, but there's something important I need to talk to you about, so make it quick."  
  
"Tai Kamiya, meet Jennifer Kin, Holly Sho and Anne Cwa."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. Now Sora, can I talk to you privately?" The other three girls started to giggle profusely, and made Tai blush a deep crimson. I walked off with him. "Sora, um, if you weren't, uh, busy Friday, maybe you'd like to, uh, go to dinner or something like that?"  
  
"I'd love to, Tai."  
  
"Oh, I under…WHA!?! You said yes, right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"WHOOHOOO!!!" He started dancing.  
  
"Tai calm down, people might start to stare." He stopped dancing, and started to blush deeply.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Unfortunately, Holly had heard us, and soon just about the whole school knew. It was in science that I learned this.  
  
"Mimi, did you hear? Tai asked Sora out on a date, and she said yes!" Jenni said, to a wide-eyed Mimi.  
  
"What was that?" Chet asked. Chet had a thing for Sora, and thought he owned her.  
  
"None of your fricking business, Chet"  
  
"Don't talk to me that way, pinky."  
  
Mimi got really mad at that, but she composed herself and turned to me. "Is that true, Tai?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, Mimi. Jenni, how'd you know?"  
  
"Holly told Chase, who told Mike, who told T.K., who told Matt, who told Kenny, who told Cory, who told me."  
  
"New travels fast, I guess."  
  
"Hey, Kamiya, you stay away from Sora, got it. She's my girl. You just back off, or else."  
  
"Having a pleasant conversation, mister Motyiyo?" Mr. Zarkash (don't ask) asked. Chet turned the color of a beet. I stifled a laugh.  
  
"Back off of Sora, Kamiya." Chet gave me a deadly glare.  
  
"Mister Motyiyo, mister Kamiya, pay attention!" The teacher rapped his ruler against his desk. I jolted in my seat.  
  
I guess I was blushing because Mimi said, "Tai, you look like a beet.-- giggles--." I felt myself turn even redder.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sora!"  
  
"Oh, hey Mimi" I had other things on my mind, namely Friday. It was currently Thursday, and I didn't have anything nice to wear.  
  
"Sora, Jenni told me that you're going out with Tai Friday, and then Tai told me it's true!"  
  
"They weren't lying."  
  
"But you guys should watch out, that Chet guy is out for Tai's blood."  
  
"Really? Jeeze, that guy thinks he owns me. I've got to talk to him. Well, anyway. Mimi, do you think you and Kari could help me find something to wear?"  
  
"I sure can! I don't know about Kari, though. Why don't you ask her keeper." Mimi pointed to Tai.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He'll ask were we're going, and then he'll come."  
  
"And, that's bad?"  
  
"Yeah, sorta. I want to surprise him."  
  
"All right, we'll go find Kari."  
  
"Great!"  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"Yeah Tai?"  
  
"I don't know were I should take Sora."  
  
"You came to the right man. Matt 'Ladies Man' Ishida at your service." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Just tell me were I should take Sora."  
  
"Hmmm, let's see. You should take her to dinner at a fancy restaurant. And something special, like a movie."  
  
"Sounds good. But were? I know I'll take her to…"  
  
  
  
"How about this one?" Mimi held up a bright purple dress that looked like someone stitched a tube-top to a mini-skirt.  
  
"I can't were that! I'd look like a whore!"  
  
"How about this one?" Kari held up a black dress with a dark blue floral pattern, but it was a few inches too long.  
  
"Too long."  
  
"How about this?" Mimi held up a beautiful black satin dress.  
  
"It's beautiful, and it looks like my size," I said, with hope in my voice. I walked into the dressing room and changed into the dress. It fit perfectly, not to snug, not too loose. It went down to my ankles and had sleeves that went just above my elbows. It came with black gloves that went half way between my wrist and my elbows. It also came with a dark blue fan. I walked out of the dressing room, and my two friends gasped at the sight.  
  
"Sora, I…I don't know what to say other than you look damn good in that thing!" Mimi said, reassuring me.  
  
"Thanks. Do you think Tai'll like it?"  
  
"He'd either have to be blind or an absolute idiot not to," Kari said.  
  
"Thanks again." I walked back into the dressing room and took off the dress. Then I saw the price tag. I walked out, after I had put my own clothes back on.  
  
"I really want this but look how much it costs."  
  
"400-dollars! That's insane! How much do you have Sora?" Mimi yelled, then asked.  
  
"I brought 50-dollars, and my mom gave me 100, so less than half."  
  
"Well, I have some money," Kari said, fishing around in her pocket.  
  
"Me too," Mimi said, pulling out some crumpled bills.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't ask you to pay."  
  
"Sora, you aren't going to find a dress like that for less than $350, we'll help pay." Mimi was quite insistent.  
  
"All right, how much do you have?"  
  
"I have $75." Kari held out the cash.  
  
"And I have $300." Mimi's parents are slightly rich. "That makes $525. Kari, keep yours, and keep some of yours too, Sora."  
  
"Thanks for helping."  
  
"No prob Sora," Mimi said.  
  
  
  
2 Chapter Two: The Fight  
  
I had just finished soccer practice, when he showed up.  
  
"Kamiya, I hear you haven't called it off with Sora."  
  
"Yeah, Chet. And its Tai, of course Neanderthals haven't grasped the concept of two names yet, I guess." I knew I was asking for it, and the gasps and murmurs of my teammates reassured my notion.  
  
"Listen, Tai, you are going to back off Sora or I'm going to kick your ass."  
  
"I'm shaking in my cleats." I gave him a smirk, and he glared at me. You could cut the silence with a knife, it was so thick.  
  
"You are so asking for it, Tai." He spit my name out like a piece of bad food. "So break off the date. That way I don't have to hurt you."  
  
"If you're such a macho tough guy than you'll face me now, Chet." He clenched his teeth and clenched his fist so tight his knuckles turned white. "Or are you afraid." I quickly looked back and saw a team of pale- faced, wide-eyed kids. Then I looked back at him. He was grinding his feet in the dirt like a bull before it charges. I took my jacket of my shoulder, and matador-style waved it and said, "ole senior Loco."  
  
Apparently he didn't understand, so I said, "charge you baka, charge." Fire flashed in his eyes and he did, in fact, charge. "Touché monsieur stupid." I easily dodged his attack, and the crowd behind me parted, yet he turned quickly, and charged at me again, but this time I tripped him. He crashed into the ground, face first. He stood up, with a bloody nose. He touched the blood, looked at it on his fingers, and swung a wide punch. I just ducked and punched him in the gut. He clenched his stomach in pain. I stood triumphantly and told him, "I'll take you on any time, Chet. And I won't call off the date. He stood up, gave me a hateful glare and said, "I'll be back, Tai, and next time you won't be so lucky." He slunk off. I turned to be greeted with cheers and clapping and a few people saying, "you're one crazy kid, Tai."  
  
  
  
"Sora! You won't believe what I just heard!"  
  
"What is it Mimi." She had interrupted my thoughts of Tai, and tonight.  
  
"Chet confronted Tai on the battle, I mean soccer field yesterday and told him to back off from you and stuff, and Tai was mouthing off to him. Then Tai said something like 'ole senior Loco.' And then called Chet a baka, and then Chet charged at Tai, but Tai kicked his frigging ass."  
  
"Tai!? Kicked Chet's butt!?"  
  
"That's what Mike told me, and he was their yesterday."  
  
"And he did it for me?"  
  
"Apparently." I could never picture Tai fighting someone, except those times in the Digital World.  
  
"Woah."  
  
"Yeah. Chet has a bloody nose, and the teacher said he had to go to the nurse he was bleeding that bad."  
  
"Tai punched him that hard!?"  
  
"No. He dodged on of Chet's charges and tripped him, that's what happened."  
  
"That's good. I mean, if Tai did that too him with his fist, I don't know if I could go with him."  
  
"So you're dumping Tai, eh?"  
  
"Buzz off Chet. She ain't dumping him, she's saying if he gave you that bloody nose with his fist, than she might not go with him. That's all. Now go away before you start bleeding all over us--giggles--."  
  
"Shut up, Pinky."  
  
"Don't tell Mimi too shut up."  
  
"She can't mouth of to me like that."  
  
"I can and I will, you big jack-ass."  
  
"Shut the hell up cutie, I don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
"Like you did Tai?"  
  
"That's all I'm going to take from you!" He grabbed Mimi and dropped her in the trashcan.  
  
"You ass-hole! This is a new blouse!"  
  
"Tough!"  
  
"Chet, get her out of there."  
  
"You heard what she said to me."  
  
"She should've. You're nothing but a macho ass-hole with a negative I.Q.! Now buzz the hell off!"  
  
"Fine, Sora. I'll go, but I'll make sure you don't go with Tai tonight!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Uh, Sora, could you get me out of here?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Mimi." I helped her out.  
  
  
  
3 Chapter Three: The Date  
  
"Where're you going all spiffed up like that?" I really was Spiffed up. A white, buttoned up shirt, navy blue jacket and blue jeans. I was wearing a black bow tie(picture Tai in a bow tie. Hey that rhymes. Uh oh, I'm ranting again. I'll just stop talking now.).  
  
"A date."  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Um, Sora Takenouchi."  
  
"Thought so. I always knew you two would get together. Since you were 6."  
  
"Its just one date, dad."  
  
"Your mom was the first girl I dated."  
  
"Yes, very interesting."  
  
  
  
--RING--  
  
"That should be Tai."  
  
"Thanks for the help Kari."  
  
"No prob Sor'."  
  
"Hey Ta…oh, it's you." It was Chet. "What do you want?"  
  
He handed me a red rose. "Call off the date. Please."  
  
"Drop dead, Chet." I tried to close the door, but he stuck his foot in the way. I swung it as hard as I could.  
  
"OW! SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth and buzz off. Now Chet."  
  
"I won't go."  
  
"Yes you will." I shoved him back and slammed the door in his face.  
  
A few minuets later –Ring--. "That guy doesn't know when to stop. I'll talk to him." Kari walked over too the door, opened it, and said, "Listen, I think Sora made it clear that…oh, Tai, it's you!"  
  
  
  
I walked in. Then I saw Sora. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. It was very complimentary to her figure, a good figure, as well. She had her hair in her usual style, the only exception being the two strands that framed her faced. "You look…great!"  
  
"Thanks, you don't look two bad your self."  
  
"Well, lets go. Oh, I forgot." He handed me a single white rose.  
  
"Oh, Tai, it's beautiful, and my favorite kind."  
  
"I know." She loved white roses. They had always been her favorite, yet she had a red rose in her other hand. "Why do you have a red rose?"  
  
"Oh, Chet gave it to me. He was just here."  
  
"Ah. I see. Did you hear how I taught that creep a lesson."  
  
"Yeah, Mimi told me."  
  
"Well I don't think he'll be bothering us while I'm around. Well, we have to go. I have a great night planed."  
  
"Were are we going?"  
  
"You'll find out." She pouted at me. "I won't tell you yet"  
  
We walked to my car. "Ma lady," I said, opening the passenger door with a bow."  
  
"Thank you 'Sir Tai'--giggles--." She looks so cute like that. She was about to sit down, when she saw the white rose on her seat. "Oh Tai, two white roses."  
  
"Only the best for the best." She started to blush. "Off we go."  
  
  
  
We drove for a while as I looked for the place. "Ah, here it is." I pulled out in front of the 'Grande Amore' restaurant.  
  
"Oh Tai, the 'Grande Amore'? It's one of the best places in town!"  
  
"As I said, only the best for the best." She blushed again. "Hello Roland, Kamiya."  
  
"Ah, Kamiya, party of two. Follow me."  
  
"--whispering--how did you get reservations?"  
  
"I know the managers son. We play for the same team. He made a bet on our team, and I let his son take the winning shot. He owes me."  
  
"I see." We sat down. It was in a slightly dim room, candles on the tables providing light. "Oh, it's just lovely, Tai."  
  
"As is my date." Even though it was dim, I could tell she was blushing. "So, what would you like?"  
  
"Hmm, I'm in the mood for…Steak."  
  
"All right. Roland."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're ready to order now."  
  
"All right, what shall you have?"  
  
"We'll have the Steak. I'll take an Iced-Tea, raspberry. Sora, what shall you have to drink?"  
  
"Oh, I'll take the same."  
  
"All right you two, it'll be here soon."  
  
"Thanks Roland. So Sora, how's the night so far?"  
  
"Tai, we just left my house no longer than 30 minutes ago."  
  
"KAMIYA!"  
  
"Oh fu…Chet, what the hell are you doing here?" Man I was pissed. Him interrupting my date with some petty fantasy that he owned Sora.  
  
"I told you to call off the date, Tai."  
  
"And I told you to f*** off. Now do so."  
  
"In your dreams, Tai."  
  
"Chet, I told you, I don't like you. And you don't own me. Now BUZZ OFF!"  
  
"I don't think so, Sora."  
  
"Leave us alone, Chet." People were starting to stare.  
  
"I said no. I am not leaving unless with Sora or by stretcher."  
  
"By stretcher can be arranged, sir." It was Roland.  
  
"Oh, thank god you're here Roland."  
  
"Would you like this man removed?"  
  
"Yes." Roland grabbed Chet. Roland was a big man, and Chet didn't struggle.  
  
"I promise you, Tai, I'll be back. And next time I'll be leaving with Sora!" After Roland had disposed of Chet, he walked in and apologized.  
  
"I'm so sorry he got in, Mr. Kamiya. Because of this, your meal is free of charge."  
  
"Thank you Roland."  
  
"No problem." He soon delivered our meal, and apologized again. Once we were done, we left.  
  
"We can't waste time, I have more plans." I opened her door for her, and got in myself.  
  
"So were are we going next?"  
  
"Can't tell you, it's a surprise."  
  
"--Sigh--all right, Tai." I drove around for a while, trying to find the theater.  
  
  
  
Lucky for me, we got their 20 minutes before the movie started. "What movie are we seeing?"  
  
"Wait, and you'll find out." She hunched down and folded her arms. I just set my hands on her shoulders. "Oh come on, don't you want this to be a surprise?"  
  
"--Sigh--all right, Tai." She relaxed.  
  
"Now come on, we'll be late for the movie. She smiled warmly up at me. We walked towards the theater.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a set of jealous eyes peered through binoculars and saw the scene. "He thinks he can take my girl, huh? Well, he's in for a little surprise." A malicious look appeared on his face.  
  
"So why're we doing this again, boss."  
  
"Because, idiot, Kamiya thinks he can have my girl, well he's wrong."  
  
"But I thought she didn't like you."  
  
"Shut the hell up Raymond! I don't care what she said, she's mine!"  
  
"Right boss." The boy didn't hear what his friend had said, he was to fixated upon the girl he thought was his, walking away with the guy she really loved.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what movie we're seeing, Tai." She really was insisted about finding out. The previews were rolling in the dark theater.  
  
"You'll find out in seconds, Sora." And she did. The previews ended, and the movie started. It was the Mummy Returns.  
  
"This? You knew I wanted to see this?"  
  
"Of course." Actually I hadn't the slightest idea. The first one scared Kari pretty bad, and Sora too. So I guessed this one would scare her too. And I heard it had romance in it too. The movie went on, and it was pretty good. And when it got to the part when the Scorpion King drops from the ceiling (I don't know if that's what happens, but I remember that he burst out of a wall or dropped from the ceiling or something like that). She was so scared she practically jumped into my seat. Okay, more like grabbed me around the shoulders. Guess weather I gave a damn or not.  
  
After the movie ended, we started talking about it. But I steered the conversation towards the 'grabbing me' event. "…the scorpion king looked pretty cool, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, Tai. Jeeze, I got so freaked when he dropped from the ceiling."  
  
"Judging by the fact you grabbed me as tight as you did, you were pretty scared." She blushed a furious red.  
  
"Yeah, I was scared pretty bad --nervous laugh--. So what's next?"  
  
"Guess what I'm about to say."  
  
"You're going to leave and turn her over to me?" It was that frigging son of a bitch and a couple of his friends.  
  
"Will you ever leave us alone, Chet?"  
  
"Not until I get Sora."  
  
"Then I guess he's never going to leave us alone." Sora giggled at my comment. "Now, f*** off, Chet."  
  
"Not on your life, Tai."  
  
"Chet, leave us alone." Sora stepped in front of me.  
  
"I'm not going this time, Sora."  
  
"Yes you are." She slammed the heel of her shoe down on Chet's already injured foot. He hopped on one foot, howling in pain and letting loose a stream of curse words. "Let's go, Tai."  
  
I was momentarily stunned at what she had done. "Oh…right Sora." We walked to my car.  
  
  
  
"Ah, the last stop of the night." I stopped the car outside the park. "Come on." I grabbed her hand and started to run.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"The park," I said, giving her a goofy smile.  
  
"Don't play dumb."  
  
"A special place, that I just discovered yesterday."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"Puppy dog eyes don't work when I'm not looking at you."  
  
"If you're not looking at me, how do you now that I'm giving you puppy dog eyes?"  
  
"I've known you long enough. Now come on."  
  
"Hey, you're not the one in a dress."  
  
"True. But still, hurry up."  
  
"All right, I'll try."  
  
"Good." I had something really special planned for her, and I wanted to get there as quickly as possible. We soon reached the area just outside the place. It was bordered by some bushes, but I had found a break in the wall of vegetation. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"All right Tai." She shut her eyes and covered them with one of her hands. I grabbed the other and led her through the bushes, and along the path till we got there.  
  
I put my hands on her shoulders. "All right, open your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes and took her hand away, and what she saw took he breath away. "Oh Tai, it's beautiful." It was. The grass gleamed silver in the moonlight, as the lights from the city shone brightly. The view from atop the hill was almost as beautiful as Sora.  
  
"Wait, there's more." I walked over to a tree. I reached inside a hole and pulled out a boque of white roses and a radio (battery operated). I bowed low and handed her the roses. "For the most beautiful girl in the world."  
  
"Oh, Tai." She blushed again.  
  
I switched on the radio. It played, "Here's to the Night."(I've never heard the song; it was just used in another Fan-fic I read.) "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Yes, of course." I put my arm around her waist, she put one hand around me, and I took her other hand and held it.  
  
I started to sing with the lyrics.  
  
She set her head on my chest. "This has been one of the best nights of my life, Tai."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Tai, I…I think, no I know I love you." My heart almost jumped out of my throat.  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"With all my heart." Heart now out of throat.  
  
"I…I love you too, Sora."  
  
"Oh Tai." She looked up at me. Our faces drew closer, and closer till, we kissed. It quickly changed from a small peck into full out making-out.  
  
'Damn this is good.' Here I was, in the most beautiful place in the city, making out with the girl I've loved ever since we went to the Digiworld. I never wanted the moment to end, but eventually we had to breathe.  
  
"That was one of the best moments of my life." Her face was flushed.  
  
"Same here." We were about to make-out again, when he showed up.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
"Oh f***, it's Chet. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"What the hell are you two doing? What are you doing Kamiya?"  
  
"Listen, Chet, I've never liked you, I don't like you, I never will like you! Now f*** off!" Sora and I had gotten up.  
  
"You heard her, Chet, buzz off. Now!" I had balled my hands into fists. "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."  
  
"Trust me, you have to." He swung a punch, and his fist connected with my cheek. I was sent sprawling to the ground. Chet's two friends grabbed Sora by the arms.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!"  
  
He put his finger to her cheek. "I'm touching her." He smirked.  
  
I rushed at him, swinging my fists wildly. I missed most of the time, but eventually I hit him. Once in the gut, once in the jaw. He was sent stumbling back-wards, eventually falling flat on his ass. He groaned as he sat up. That's when I noticed the red liquid on his chin. He got up, wiped the blood off, and pulled out a blade. "We end this now, Kamiya."  
  
"You're not really going to use that, are you?" I was really nervous now. Not for my own safety, but for Sora's.  
  
"What do you think?" Just then he lunged at me. I dodged and tripped him, just like at the soccer field. But this time he fell hard, and when he got up, two more streams of blood trickled down his chin. "You're going to pay, Kamiya!" He got up again, and rushed at me. This time I didn't dodge, but grabbed his arms. But he was stronger than me, allot stronger. He brought the knife closer and closer to me.  
  
"TAI!" Sora stamped on the feet of the guys holding her back, and rushed at Chet. Now for any of you who didn't see season one, Sora was a great soccer player, and when she tackled Chet, he went down.  
  
"Sora, how could you…."  
  
"Shut the f*** up Chet! I don't like you. If anything, I HATE you! Now get out of here!"  
  
"Never!" His voice was like venom. "You will be mine! No matter what!" His eyes blazed.  
  
"Listen to her, Chet. You don't know what you're doing."  
  
"I know very damn well what I'm doing, Kamiya! I'm claming what's rightfully mine!" He rushed at me again. By this time his friends had high-tailed it out of there, and apparently, the police had noticed.  
  
"DROP THE KNIFE!" A police officer was running to the scene, and tackled Chet to the ground. Once he had Chet cuffed and in the patrol car, he asked us what happened. We explained all we remembered, and decided to press as many charges as possible.  
  
"You will be mine Sora! MINE! --laughs maniacally—You can't have her for long, Kamiya, she will be mine!!!!!"  
  
"You can hold that against him, can't you?"  
  
  
  
After the police had left, Sora and I resumed our date. "Well, I can't say this was the dullest night of my life, or the most peaceful." Sora giggled at my joke.  
  
"Same here." I gazed into her eyes. Those crimson orbs, that, if I wasn't careful, I would fall into. "…Tai, Tai, snap out of it, Tai."  
  
I realized she was waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh, huh, wha?"  
  
"--giggles--oh, Tai." She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. She stared back at me. We came together for one of the most passionate kisses ever. 'Oh please never let this moment end.' But it had to end, when we had to breathe. "That…was possibly the best event of my life."  
  
"I feel the same way." I happened to look at my watch, and see that it was currently 11:30. "Jeeze, I have to get you home."  
  
"Oh well, all good things must come to and end. Well, our love being an exception."  
  
  
  
Tai: --sniff--that, was one of the greatest stories ever written.  
  
Y.M.: --groans--you only think that because you got to make-out with Sora, twice!  
  
Sora: Oh, don't be jealous. I like you too--kisses Y.M. on the cheek--  
  
Y.M.: --Melts--  
  
Tai: But Sora…  
  
Sora: Don't be jealous, either. I like both of you.  
  
Tai & Y.M.:--Melts--  
  
Sora: --giggles--well, see you next time.  
  
Y.M.: Sora likes me more.  
  
Tai: No, she likes me more.  
  
Sora: Oh, you two. --kisses both on the cheek-- 


End file.
